


Визитка

by Eryn from Dreamworld (Notablondie), fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020), Вега (1Vega1)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notablondie/pseuds/Eryn%20from%20Dreamworld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Vega1/pseuds/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B0
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 41
Kudos: 107
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, Визитка





	Визитка

  


# Привет!

Если рассказывать о нашем каноне, то это могло бы выглядеть примерно так:

# Подробно и серьёзно:

Ai no Kusabi — ранобэ, написанное Риеко Ёсихарой в 1986 году. Действие происходит в далёком будущем, на планете Амои, которую колонизировала группа учёных и основала город Танагуру. Созданный колонистами искусственный интеллект «Юпитер» однажды осознал своё существование и захватил власть. Он населил Танагуру андроидами и собственными управленцами — элитой, а существование людей-граждан подчинил жёстким правилам системы «Зейн».

Дальше был бы рассказ о мироустройстве: об ограничениях для граждан, о монгрелах и их девятом районе, который когда-то был частью Мидаса, о самом Мидасе и Танагуре, а также о том, что от андроидов элиту отличают наномодифицированный человеческий мозг, IQ>300 и прекрасные длинные волосы (ещё упомянули бы иерархическую систему «Норам», согласно которой определялся их цвет). И только после этого мы приступили бы к самой истории, которая началась со случайной встречи блонди Ясона Минка и монгрела Рики.

Такой рассказ занял бы много времени и был бы совсем не так интересен, как чтение самого ранобэ или просмотр одноимённого аниме.

# Более наглядно и менее серьёзно:

# У нас есть:

# Драма

# Железный город

# Ну и совсем коротко и несерьёзно:

# Аватары

# Баннеры

<p align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/works" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/26/b3/T9BNktV1_o.png" alt="fandom AnK 2020"></a></p>

<p align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/works" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/07/53/YvUyLzp3_o.png" alt="fandom AnK 2020"></a></p>


End file.
